Fay's Sweet Home
by superyuui
Summary: Drabble collection where Fay is a cute little kitten and Kurogane is his big scary owner. Written in a slightly childish style, in Fay's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Fay opened his eyes and yawned, his tiny kitten fangs making a rare appearance, before shaking his head to rid himself of sleep.

He pointed his little pink nose into the air and sniffed once, twice. His ears flicked and his whiskers twitched and he yawned again, this time stretching his front paws forward.

Now fully awake, he got out of his basket, tripping on the edge that he was still too small to fully clear, and bounded off down the hallway, pushing the door at the end open with his nose.

The human who had taken him in was big and scary-looking, and sometimes Fay got the idea that he didn't like cats at all. After a few days though, the big scary doggy, as Fay liked to call him, had gotten used to Fay's furry presence.

The human was sleeping, his large arm hanging over the side of the bed. Fay scuttled up to it and pawed it, mewing softly. The human didn't respond, so Fay nudged it with his nose, licking one of the fingers after. The hand twitched and the human made a noise that Fay couldn't really describe before his entire body shifted and red eyes stared at the small kitten.

Fay mewed again as the human's sleepy hand scooped him up and deposited him onto the human's large, warm chest. Fay instantly started purring and pawing the black, worn nightshirt until the human growled at him. Fay crawled up far enough to be able to lick and nuzzle the human's chin before settling himself down, his soft purring sending them both back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Fay had soon figured out that the human's left ankle was a good rubbing spot, and if Fay was lucky enough, the human would feed him bits of meat and fish from the big cold thing while he did it.

Today, however, the tall human was having none of it as Fay purred, rubbed and pawed at his ankle. He even mewed a few times, for good measure.

Fay huffed to himself and glared up at the human. He stepped back a little and crouched down, wiggling his little butt in the air before pouncing and gripping onto the human's leg, climbing up it and onto the counter before the pinpricks from his claws were even registered.

Fay trotted over to where something delicious was being made without his approval. Silly human; if Fay thought it would be no good, then what was the point in eating it?

Fay bent his head down and was about to snatch up a piece of what smelt like chicken before he felt himself being picked up by the scruff of the neck. The tall human put him back on the floor and flicked his nose, making a loud, angry noise.

Fay yelped and skittered away, hiding under the huge cushion the human sat on every day. He cowered into the corner, rubbing his stinging nose with his paw.

After a few minutes, Fay could hear heavy footfalls and then the bare feet of his human came into view. Fay's ears were folded back and his fur bristled instinctively as he tried to back up further into the corner.

The human bent down and held something out to Fay; a piece of chicken. The irresistible smell wafted over to Fay's nose and he sniffed the air cautiously until his greedy belly won out and he tottered forward, snatching the morsel from fingers larger than his tail. He gobbled the treat down and then licked the fingers in appreciation, soft purring rumbling from his throat.

The human patted his head and walked away. Fay instantly followed.

That ankle was good to rub against.


	3. Chapter 3

Fay had soon figured out that the human's left ankle was a good rubbing spot, and if Fay was lucky enough, the human would feed him bits of meat and fish from the big cold thing while he did it

Fay trotted into the room with the big cushions and picture box and over to his human, who hadn't noticed his presence yet. His human's feet were propped up on a small table, and Fay tried to stretch and reach them but found he was still too little.

Fay sat down and started mewing helplessly. The human noticed him and leaned forward, saying something in his strange human language.

Fay mewled again.

The human sighed and picked Fay up by the scruff of his neck and put the wriggling kitten in his lap, patting his head, attention returning to the picture box.

Fay looked up when the petting stopped and tilted his head in confusion. He turned around and glared at the picture box, before making his way up his human's chest, purring adorably. The human said something funny again and Fay meowed.

When he was finally high enough and the 'ground' had levelled out into a shoulder, Fay tucked himself under his human's chin. He purred louder, rubbing his cheek into his human's neck, and received a scratch or two behind the ears.

It was like this most nights. He would cry pitifully and the gruff human would instantly soften and let himself be snuggled, then would complain about what Fay supposed was the fact that he kept leaving tiny cream-coloured hairs on the man's black shirts. Fay would smile proudly to himself for such an accomplishment and then chide the silly human for continuing to wear black.

However, one night, no matter how far he looked or how many rooms he went into, mewing loudly, his human was nowhere in sight.

Fay was scared and upset. What kind of person would leave a tiny kitten to fend for himself? He still hadn't worked out the cupboard yet either. The one that his human seemed to magically pull Fay's meals from.

Fay crouched and wiggled and pounced and clung to the sofa, sure that his claw marks would annoy the human when he came home. _If _he came home. Fay stopped worrying and pulled himself up onto the cushion properly, struggling in some places.

When he finally made it to the top he crawled into the corner, in the space his human usually used, and curled up.

He was awoken some times later by a door slamming shut and then light giggles. The room he was in brightened suddenly and a blonde man was there, staring at him. He was tall, but not as tall as Fay's human, and his blue eyes were wide with surprise.

Fay's fur bristled and his ears flattened, his pupils expanding. This human would not come near him.

The human said something to someone Fay couldn't see, and the kitten's ears perked up happily when he heard _his _human reply. He jumped off of the sofa, stumbling his next few steps, before bounding off to where the voice came from and instantly rubbing himself against his human's legs, purring as loud as he could.

The giggles came again and Fay nearly bristled and hissed at the other human again for invading _his _home, but his human had reached down to pet behind his ears and he was obviously distracted by such a treat.

His human and the new human sat on the sofa for a while, talking and watching the picture box, drinking something as red as his human's eyes. Fay managed to secure the spot on his human's shoulder, no matter how much the other human seemed to like snuggling it too.

Fay smirked at the blonde human triumphantly before nuzzling and licking his human's jaw, being rewarded with another scratch behind the ears. Fay purred happily and yawned.

In sleep, his claws retracted from the human's shirt and he slid down into a warm lap instead. When he woke, he was greeted with the scary sight of his human and the blonde person trying to… eat each other's faces.

Fay stared in disgust and tried to ignore the strange noises that came from humans' joined mouths, taking his chance when a pale hand travelled into his human's lap also.

The other human yelped as Fay swiped and hissed at him, and whatever the humans had been doing stopped just as abruptly as it had started. The blonde stared at the angry kitten for a few moments before cracking up with laughter, startling both Fay and his human, and to Fay's complete horror, leaned down and kissed Fay's nose.

The blonde giggled and sauntered off somewhere, and his human tapped Fay's nose as punishment before following. Fay tried to run after them and stop whatever the blonde was planning, but the door was shut before he could successfully get inside.

Once again paying no attention to the noises emanating from the room, Fay nudged the door with his nose and scratched at the corners. Once he decided that the door was well and truly shut, he sat near the crack and mewed loudly, unhappily, before scratching again.

After a while of helpless crying, Fay stopped and curled up by the door instead, letting out a small whimper every now and then to remind the humans he was still there. A while longer and Fay drifted off to sleep again, but was suddenly awoken by his world spinning around him.

The blonde, who Fay noticed was now naked and smelt kinda funny, had lifted him up high into the air and was cooing up at him. Fay grimaced and tried to swat the rival away, but in his half asleep state all he managed was a yawn and a little mew.

The blonde cooed more until Fay's human grumbled something. The blonde turned, with Fay now held to his chest, and returned to the room.

Fay's nose crinkled instantly upon entering. The room no longer smelled cuddly and warm like his human, but now smelt… musty and hot. Fay didn't know if he really wanted to stay in there, but then the form of his human lying in bed came into view and Fay wriggled from the blonde's grasp and onto a broad, comfy chest. The small kitten took up his usual under-the-chin spot and the blonde, annoyingly, got under the covers too and cuddled Fay's human's arm.

Fay would have swiped for the other human again, had he not seen the exchange between the two humans that took place that very second.

Fay replaced his head under his human's chin.

He supposed the blonde could stay.

For now.


	4. Chapter 4

Fay glared unhappily at his human, though the effect was somewhat ruined by the several litres of water that was clinging to his pale fur

Fay glared unhappily at his human, though the effect was somewhat ruined by the several litres of water that was clinging to his pale fur. He tried to shake himself off, but his human just yelled at him. He couldn't lick himself dry as his fur would stick to his tongue more than it already did, and that would just end up annoying him more. So he did what any distressed, wet kitten would do.

He sat in the middle of the room and meowed until his human took pity on him.

Which, admittedly, wasn't really very long, Fay thought as he was wrapped in a thick warm towel. His human started rubbing him dry and Fay instantly started purring happily, turning to stare at the human whenever he stopped.

The human grumbled something that Fay guessed was an 'I told you so,' which would have usually caused him to seek revenge.

But, wrapped in a large towel that reminded him fondly of the blanket he was carried home in, with his human petting him more than he was usually petted a week…

…he found that he really didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

Fay was woken by the world ending

Fay was woken by the world ending.

His ears flattened and he ventured cautiously toward the sound, crouching along the floor defensively. He could see his human pushing a monstrous alien being around the room. He watched, feeling a mixture of curiosity and nervousness, every muscle tensed and ready for him to spring into or away from action.

Suddenly, the monster changed course and was coming straight for him! Fay yelped and skittered off down the hallway, diving into the room where his human slept.

He paused in the door way, nose up in the air, sniffing confusedly. He stopped and his wide eyes blinked and he tilted his head. The top of his tail flicked.

He padded into the room, head bent down as he got a lungful of … carpet?

Why did the carpet smell … odd?

He climbed the stack of boxes and other trinkets to get onto the bed, breathing in deeply now, noticing the sheets didn't smell normal either.

He blinked and flicked an ear in annoyance. He couldn't figure it out!

He didn't like it…

--

Kurogane sighed, putting the hoover away. He had seen Fay run off at the sight of the thing, and to be honest, if he were a kitten, he wouldn't like the sound or the stupid melting-plastic smell it left either.

He guessed the small cat, a Lilac-pointed Birman according to Yuui, had decided to take refuge pretending to be a pillow. When he got to his room, however, there were no kittens, balls of fur or even any suspicious lumps in the duvet to be accounted for.

After a (worried) hour-long search, Kurogane found the eight-week old curled up and happily sleeping in a laundry basket.

He sighed, but didn't have the heart to move him.

It was okay; the contents of the basket needed to be washed anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Fay glared pointedly at his human, Kurogane, and tried to ignore the strange smell that was clinging to his manhandled fur

Fay glared pointedly at his human, Kurogane, and tried to ignore the strange smell that was clinging to his manhandled fur.

'It had to be done. At least you won't get rabies, or whatever.' Kurogane grumbled, trying to smooth Fay's fur down a little. Fay huffed and went back to trying to run his head along the floor long enough to get the _thing _that was around his neck _off. _

His human was so much help. He just stood there and snickered at Fay's misfortune.

Damn the 'vet'.

Damn the smell.

Damn that girl getting into his head. Now he could actually understand what his idiot, annoying arse of a human was saying. Things were fine when Fay was living happily believing those silly growls and grumbles meant nothing; that he was too intelligent to understand such primitive jabber.

Holy Hell, someone _please take the BLOODY THING OFF!!_

Fay hit his head against Kurogane's ankle repeatedly. His stupid treacherous human should share his pain.

Kurogane just smirked wider and shooed the kitten away.

Fay didn't approach him again until later in the evening; the kitten's fur bristled and his tail swishing around angrily. He glared at Kurogane and headbutted his leg again.

Kurogane sighed in exasperation and lifted the kitten into his lap.

'I shouldn't do this,' he insisted, popping the plastic neck thing apart, scratching the fur underneath, 'but if it'll make you shut up, then I don't see any harm in it.'

Fay grinned to himself and leaned into the scratching.

His human really was very soft, if you were patient enough with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Fay glared pointedly at his human, Kurogane, and tried to ignore the strange smell that was clinging to his manhandled fur

The tip of Fay's tail twitched and his shoulders hunched as he stared unblinkingly through the window at a baby Blue Tit. He chattered at it, as if expecting his incoherent clicking would draw the little bird closer.

It looked so delicious and tasty and oh _god _he wanted to just swipe his paw out and snatch the thing from the windowsill and—

'Fay,'

The bird flew off and was hovering in the air. Fay leapt at it, forgetting the glass was in the way, his sweaty pawpads squealing against the glass as he sank back down.

He heard his human snickering and his fur bristled angrily. He snorted and ignored him, choosing instead to clean his fur a little. Which was of course ruined by his human suddenly ruffling it roughly, leaving Fay both disgruntled and angry.

He smoothed himself down, but Kurogane, with a huge grin, decided to ruffle it back up again.

Fay swiped at him, baring his tiny fangs, holding a glare.

Kurogane snickered and dishevelled Fay's fur further, until the annoyed kitten wriggled from his grasp and dashed from the room before exasperatedly trying to smooth his fur down again.

Stupid humans. Did they KNOW how hard it was to get his fur as perfect as it was?

Fay's ear twitched and his head snapped round, staring out of the window with wide blue eyes. He could smell the fresh air and he could feel the breeze and aah… that baby bird was there again, taunting him with its yellow and blue and black plumage as it flitted around on a tree.

Aaah… oh god…

Fay meowed softly to himself as he crawled onto the windowsill, nose practically glued to the glass.

Ahh… oh he wanted that bird _so much! _ If he could just…

A cool breeze played with his whiskers and he snapped to attention. The window was open!

Without a second thought, he squeezed through the gap and balanced precariously on the sill, still staring intently at his blissfully unaware prize. His little ass wriggled and he _pounced, _managing to snatch the bird in his mouth and cling to a branch with his front legs. The bird was squeaking annoyingly, flapping its wings and wriggling and twisting.

Fay growled a little, trying to shut it up, pulling himself safely onto the branch. He jumped back through the window, landing in a heap on the floor. His human came in at the thump, and Fay smiled happily up at him, setting the bird down and backing away. He looked up and mewed proudly, his tail high in the air, but it lowered again when he realised the look on Kurogane's face.

His human was furious.

-

Fay shuddered and hid further under the bed. His human and his human's blonde were talking in the other room, and it sounded like the blonde, Yuui, was trying to calm his human down.

Fay slumped over. He didn't understand why his human was so upset. His father was so proud of his mother whenever she caught them anything… he only wanted to give Kurogane a present…

He crawled out from under the bed and stared up at the window… the sky was dark now, but it would brighten up later, Fay knew. He jumped out of the window and climbed down the tree, running off into the darkness.

-

'Yuui, I can't find the cat.'

The voice at the end of the line was quiet for a moment.

'What do you mean?' a giggle 'Did you hoover him or something?'

'I mean I can't find him. As in he isn't in the apartment.'

At that line, business Yuui made his entrance. 'When did you last see him?'

A beat. 'Last night. 5-ish.'

'Did you do anything to scare him off?'

Kurogane's eyes widened.

'Shit.'

-

Fay shivered and mewed softly, quiet against the roar of the rain. His normally fluffy pale fur was now dark and clinging to him, proving no defence against the harsh weather.

He curled up as tight as he could underneath a sodden newspaper; the best cover he could find. He whimpered as he felt his stomach clench desperately.

He was so hungry. And tired. And cold. And he wanted to go home.

His ears perked up and he kept perfectly still. Water was running through his fur even more now but he didn't care, if only he could hear it again, that sound he—

'Fay!'

THERE!

Fay scampered out from under his shelter and ran as fast as he could toward the sound, mewing louder than he could ever remember.

Kurogane spun around at the sound, heart jumping into his throat when he saw his tiny, hungry and _alive _kitten sprinting towards him. He instantly bent down and drew his shivering baby to his chest.

Because that's what Fay was to him now, he'd realised. It was as if Fay was his own child, how else could such panic have chilled his heart so easily?

Fay mewed happily and purred, its effect amplified by the shivering.

Kurogane tucked Fay comfortably into his coat, his shirt instantly soaking through, but he didn't mind.

Fay was back where he belonged.


	8. Chapter 8

Fay was sat at the window one day, innocently cleaning his fur, when suddenly he noticed something across the room

Fay was sat at the window one day, innocently cleaning his fur, when suddenly he noticed something across the room.

Another… cat?

That was weird. He couldn't smell another cat.

He stared at it curiously, and it stared back. When his curiosity finally won out and he stalked towards the new cat, it did the same and they met halfway.

He sniffed it and his ears perked in confusion. It smelled of nothing?

He started to back away and so did the other cat. His confidence sparked and he trotted forwards again, meeting halfway again. Fay stared uncomfortably. Whoever the cat was, it seemed to be able to predict Fay's every move and, irritatingly, copied him.

He flicked his ears around, twitched his whiskers and flexed his paws, all of which was copied by the newcomer, who he noticed also looked similar to him.

He started to growl low in his throat in warning – he wanted this cat to back the hell off. The other cat didn't reciprocate, but it also didn't move. Fay arched his back and his fur bristled, making him look twice his size and he hissed, his tail swishing around in aggravation. He was about to swipe at the other cat (who had copied him, _again_) when his human stopped him.

'Fay? What the hell are you doing?'

Fay paused, seeing a double of his human just across from the new cat.

He looked, comparing the room.

There was twice the amount of stuff than usual in here too. Everything was… doubled. He pressed his nose forward and came into contact with his double's but, it felt like… glass?

Fay suddenly understood.

'_hehe… oops,' _he thought sheepishly, scooting out of the way so that his human could finish putting a new mirror on the wall. Fay toddled away, thinking that he was glad he hadn't really been such an airhead in front of another cat after all.


End file.
